leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Garen/@comment-220.255.2.137-20130217053021
Hi all, i am a regular garen player and i would just like to put my points about garen across~ Hope they'll help you. Firstly, i play garen two lanes, he can actually be solo top(expected) or a adc support! Where he truly lives up to his name as bush camper. 1st item? Always doran's blade, reason being the stats it offers are really decent. 2nd note: Always dominate game by staying nearer to the bush( can be countered by wards but thats 75gp off ur lane opponent). To clear doubts, garen when playing as support with the adc CAN COUNTER GANKS( u dont even need to care how pushed ur lane is, tell ur adc to play last hit). Garen has 2 paths to engage enemy directly and due to his w he can charge right in without fearing any retaliation. This way ur adc is fed and fed whilst the other lane opponent cant do much about it even with cc since they have to retreat from garen. Soloing top? doran's shield is also viable to sustain much more. However, my build contains more damage to take advantage of garens spin, which i always max first. maybe 2 into q by mid game for the extra running time. The extra damage ussually helps me to finish the opponent with the help of the jungler. (meaning i take full lane dominance. Well, after the laning PHASE, CHOOSE INTERCHANGEABLY THESE 3 CORE ITEMS.(GET ALL 3, IF U WANT TO DOMINATE UR GAME) 1)Boots of swiftness 2) Black Cleaver 3) Giant belt 4)aegis of legion( if ur the team tank) THESE ARE VERY IMPORTANT ON GAREN THINGS NOT TO BUY 1) Common sense items....( lifesteal... attack speed...MANA) 2) mr/armor( just get a healthy amount, excessive amounts is not important on garen or U WILL BE "IMPOTENT" since U CANT CARRY GAME WITH MISERABLE damage) Ussually, my build goes like this damage >> tanky >> damage >>tanky >> tanky >> damage OFC THE ITEMS U PICK DEPEND ON WHAT UR OPPONENTS ARE. Sunfire cape/ Atmas's impaler are all viable items on him as long as they counter ur opponents~ Although i admit i do not have the guts yet to go to ranked with my build YET, i srsly hope u community will guide me on this build of mine. SO far i have tested this build on over 30games in normal. recording only 4 losses.... which were truly unfortunate.... Of which i almost never go above 3 deaths. Of which were ussually shut downs XD because i ks quite abit. Anyways the usual game would see me with 10/3/15 average. If there is any out there who would like to comment on my build please go ahead~ COMBAT TIPS 1) Bush is ur advantage!( u no gap closer) 2)Take advantage of ur tankyness! ( jumping in on an carry even with lets say 30% hp against their 60% will see u win!( as long as u have ur ult on.. haha) 3) SPIN TO WIN( UR HIGHEST SOURCE OF DAMAGE) Srsly thats the way to go and totally dominate. 4) Garen plays the role of off-tank the best, attack from behind their team, screw their carries upside down...( ofc ur team should join the assault also unless they're totally useless) and there u go, drop ur ulti and their carry is gone?( WOW ITS 4V5? Even with horrible sustain damage, u have a win-win situation!) (ATTENTION: MOST IMPORTANT TIP)